Nizhny Novgorod
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Eastern|government = Principality|rank = Duchy|tag = NZH|capital = Nizhny Novgorod (306)|culture = Russian (East Slavic)|development = Start: 39}} is a Orthodox Russian principality located in the Samara and Galich areas of the Ural region and the Suzdal area of the Russia region, both in the Eastern Europe continent; arising during 'The Hundred Years War' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Orthodox in 1389, the principality borders fellow Orthodox countries ( south, southwest and north, west and northwest) and Sunni countries ( southeast). , keeping its cores until April 1, 1503, will be annexed by in 1392. See also: Russia, Novgorod, Muscovy, Pskov, Perm, Tver, Yaroslavl, Murom, Ryazan, Qasim, Smolensk, Vladimir, Kazan, Volga Bulgaria, Great Horde, Bashkiria Decisions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Form Russian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Novgorodian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** If the "Dharma" DLC is loaded then: *** Has not enacted States General government reform ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Moskva (295) and Novgorod (310) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Nizhny Novgorod (306) *** Own core province(s): Vladimir (307) * Effect(s): ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Invade Novgorod and Subjugate Novgorod ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a Monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Russia, Pontic Steppe, and Ural ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Russian Ideas and Traditions ** Gain 25 Prestige Nizhny Novgorod Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Construction Cost ** -10.0% Fort Maintenance * Ambition: ** -25.0% Cost to Fabricate Claims * Ideas: ** At the Confluence Of Giants: *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Crossroads Of Nations: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Issue Land Reforms: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Citadel of Russia: *** +10.0% Fort Defense ** To The East!: *** +1 Colonists ** Open Up The River Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Russian Ambition: *** -15.0% Culture Conversion Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Principalities Category:Russian countries Category:The Hundred Years War Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Duchy (Rank)